The present invention relates to a sensor for detecting a state of a valve. It finds particular application in conjunction with a sensor sensing a position of a shuttle in the valve and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is also amenable to other applications.
Some valve assemblies include a solenoid for setting the valve between an opened state and a closed state. A shuttle is commonly included in a housing of the valve assembly and moves between two (2) respective positions associated with the opened and closed states. The shuttle moves in the housing based on the presence or absence of pressure provided by the solenoid.
For various reasons, at times it is desirable to determine the state of the valve to, for example, confirm the shuttle is positioned properly when the valve is set to the respective opened and closed states. Therefore, a sensor package is positioned in the valve assembly to sense a position of the shuttle.
The present invention provides a new and improved sensor package and method for securing the sensor package to the valve assembly.